1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid aeration assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an aeration assembly for facilitating the dissolution of oxygen into water that is discharged from a dam site without requiring supplemental power or moving parts for operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a dam site features a water reservoir, a dam structure, and a discharge waterway whereby water from the reservoir passes through the dam structure and is introduced into the discharge waterway. Water retained in a reservoir often becomes devoid of oxygen due to stagnation and other contributing factors. Once introduced into a discharge waterway, this anaerobic water is carried downstream creating potentially hazardous environmental effects, especially to wildlife. As such, federal regulations require that about six to eight parts per million of oxygen must be added to water discharged into a waterway.
Due in part to these regulations, there is an immediate and increasing need to oxygenate water discharged from dam sites. Today's aeration systems, however, do not satisfy this need. Ideally, aeration systems at a dam site project must run continuously so that oxygen can be added to vast amounts of water. Because such aeration systems must run continuously, frequent repair and maintenance can be potentially detrimental to an entire dam site project. Current aeration systems, especially those with air compressors powered by electricity, feature many moving parts that are subject to failure due to such factors as wear, corrosion, and fatigue. Moreover, current aeration systems often require a separate or "supplemental" source of power for operation. Thus, if introduced to a dam site project, a current aeration system's power costs alone could prove to be too costly for a successful project.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an aeration assembly that permits oxygen to be dissolved into water discharged from a dam site without requiring supplemental power or moving parts for operation.